High School Musical is Wicked!
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: East High puts on Wicked! What will happen when Gabriella falls head over heels in love with Ryan? pairings will vary as time goes on. I AM CONTINUING!
1. Chapter 1: Auditions

**Author's Note: **Well, this isn't exactly s original story idea, but I thought I would do a good job on it, so I'm writing it! Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I really owned Wicked or High School Musical, wouldn't I be off enjoying the money I would be making? _Really!_

**High School Musical is Wicked!**

**Chapter 1: Auditions**

**By musiclover94**

It was the day of the auditions for the East High School Spring Musical, _Wicked. _Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were looking around at the other auditioners: Sharpay and Ryan Evans, of course, Kelsi Neilson, the new girl, Cara, who looked very nervous, and about fifteen other thirty other people.

"Gabi, why did you sign me up for this?" Troy whispered to his girlfriend.

"Well, we landed the roles in Twinkle Towne, so why not try it again? And I've always wanted to play Elphaba!" Gabriella responded. Troy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton?" the drama teacher, Ms. Darbus, said dramatically.

"Mr. Bolton, what will you be singing?" Mrs. Darbus asked, scribbling something on a notepad.

"Um, Dancing Through Life." he said. Having no prior audition experience, he had no idea what to do.

"Ok. Begin." she said.

Troy cleared his throat and began to sing…

The trouble with school is  
They always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
and learn to live "the unexamined life":

Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
for the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through

Darbus raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, next!" she said, making a note on her clipboard.

"And Ms. Montez, what will you be singing?" Darbus asked, looking at her with a questionable eye.

"Part of Your World." she said proudly.

"Begin." Darbus said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and began to sing…

I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it (what's the word)  
burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

"That was excellent," Ms. Darbus said, making some notes on her board, "ok, not both of you together."

Gabriella and Troy began to sing…

_And though I know I may know_  
_I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_

"Excellent. Sharpay and Ryan Evans?" Darbus said, making notes on her board.

Sharpay strutted into the room as if she owned it, while Ryan tried to keep up. She gave Troy a smile and Gabriella a glare.

When Gabriella and Troy closed the door and walk away, they heard Sharpay singing "The Wizard and I". She had a lot of squeaky notes. Gabriella smirked. Troy had to go to his locker to get something, so Gabriella got to hear Ryan sing the Fiyero part of "As Long as You're Mine". He sounded pretty good to her ears.

After everyone had auditioned, Ms. Darbus walked out of the theatre and told everyone that the cast list would be posted in two days. Sharpay gave Gabriella a glare, and she returned it. The heat was on.

**Author's Note: **I know that was a lame ending, but it was the only way I could close it. Please please please review!

**Next Chapter… **The cast list! Who will be Elphaba, Glinda, the Wizard, and Fiyero? Tune in to find out!


	2. Chapter 2: REALLY IMPORTANT AN!

**-Ok, I am sorry this isn't a chapter! But I have a question to ask you…**

**Should I continue with this story?**

**Because I have no really good, solid ideas for any more chapters, and I would rather stop the story than write a really bad, pointless plotline and get flames.**

**But if you have ideas, can you please send them to me ASAP? Thanks.**

**Ciao!**

**-musiclover94**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cast

**Author's Note: **Well, I've decided to continue with this story! Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

Dedication: To Inukaino, who gave me the idea. Hugs to you! 

_**Note: **_I am not comparing High School Musical and Wicked in any way. They are on totally different levels of awesomeness!

**High School Musical is Wicked!**

**Chapter 3: The Cast**

**By musiclover94**

When the 9th period bell rang, signaling the end of school, all the auditioners ran over to the Drama Wing to see the cast list that had been posted. Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, and Kelsi got there first.

CAST LIST MAIN CHARECTERS Elphaba- Gabriella Montez 

**Glinda- Sharpay Evans**

**Fiyero- Ryan Evans**

**Boq- Troy Bolton**

**Nessarose- Kelsi Neilson**

**The Wizard- Jason Cross**

Gabriella shrieked and turned around, only to be greeted by a hug by Kelsi.

"Oh my gosh, Gabriella! You're Elphaba!" she said happily.

"I can't believe it!" Gabriella said.

She turned in Troy direction and saw that he looked serious.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella questioned.

"Gabi, come over here for a second," he said, gesturing toward a hallway off the main one.

"Ok." Gabriella looked confused, but followed him.

Once, they were far away from the others, Troy spoke.

"Gabriella, have you seen Wicked?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked puzzled. Why would he be asking that?

"Of course I have! Have you?" she asked.

"Well, no. But I've seen ads." Troy said.

"And?…" Gabriella started.

"Elphaba and Fiyero kiss, Gabs." Troy said seriously.

"Why would that mat-? Oh…" Gabriella understood, having it all finally sunken in.

"Which means you'll have to kiss Ryan." Troy continued.

"Gabriella, can you promise me something?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, what?" Gabriella asked.

"That you won't leave me for Ryan?" Troy said, and after saying that, finding it a very stupid thing to say.

"Of, course, Troy!" Gabriella said, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

Troy just hoped that she was telling the truth.

**Author's Note: **Well, that wasn't the best chapter, but it's better than nothing, right? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: ReadThrough

**Author's Note: **Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**High School Musical is Wicked!**

**Chapter 4: Read-Through**

**By musiclover94**

Recap… 

"That you won't leave me for Ryan?" Troy said, and after saying that, finding it a very stupid thing to say.

"Of, course, Troy!" Gabriella said, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

Troy just hoped that she was telling the truth.

The cast was walking toward the auditorium for the first read-through of the script.

"I wonder what it feels like to have green skin…"Gabriella wondered, getting into character.

"You'll only be in green body dye, Gabs." Kelsi said.

"And you'll be my sister!" Gabriella squealed excitedly.

"And, oh my gosh, Ryan's going to be with Sharpay! But not for long." Kelsi realized.

"Than he's with Elphie." Sharpay said scornfully.

"Ok, cast, let's get started!" Mrs. Darbus called. Her voice echoed throughout the overly large theatre.

They all gathered around a long table and began to read the script. Whenever there was a musical number, the said person or persons stood up and sang it. After the end of "As Long As You're Mine", Gabriella swore that she saw tears in Darbus' eyes. She saw only one relatively dry-eyed person in the room, which was Troy, who was writing something in his script, even though he wasn't in the scene.

"Once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change….cause once you're with the Wizard, no one thinks you're strange…" Gabriella was singing on the way home.

"Gabs, will you _stop singing that!_" Kelsi laughed.

"Sorry, but it's stuck in my head!" Gabriella said.

"Guess what I heard on my way out!" Kelsi said.

"What?"

"Sharpay was trying to convince Mrs. Darbus to write in a Glinda/Boq paring," she said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes; "_Nothing _will stop Sharpay from getting to Troy."

"And, besides, that would mess up the plot." Troy said. He was walking on the right side of Gabriella.

"It would!" Gabriella said.

"Do you think green body paint is washable?" Gabriella asked.

Kelsi burst out laughing. "Yeah, I think it is." she sputtered in between breaths.

**Author's Note: **Ok, this wasn't the best chapter, but they will get better, I promise! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Fireworks and Rain

**Author's Note: **Okay, I decided to continue this, but it might be a bit squeaky for the first couple chapters because I'm getting back in the Wicked swing! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**High School Musical is Wicked!**

**Chapter 5: Fireworks and Rain**

**By musiclover94**

_Recap, since it's been a while…_

Gabriella rolled her eyes; "_Nothing _will stop Sharpay from getting to Troy."

"And, besides, that would mess up the plot." Troy said. He was walking on the right side of Gabriella.

"It would!" Gabriella said.

"Do you think green body paint is washable?" Gabriella asked.

Kelsi burst out laughing. "Yeah, I think it is." she sputtered in between breaths.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMWICKEDWICKEDWICKEDWICKEDWICKED

"_Every moment, as long as you're mine…_" Gabriella hummed to herself as she walked to a dress rehearsal with Kelsi and Taylor, who was an Ozian.

Kelsi and Taylor exchanged meaningful looks with each other.

"What?" she asked defiantly.

"Oh, nothing…" Taylor drifted.

"I can't believe opening night is in two-and-a-half weeks!" Kelsi squealed.

"And amazingly, this green dye is doing _wonders _to my complexion!" Gabriella said.

"Hey guys," Ryan Evans clutched a stitch in his side.

"Where's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked; the twins were almost inseparable.

"I escaped her constant rants about how _she _should be Elphaba for the umpteenth time. It's completely pointless. I wouldn't put it past her to have memorized every one of Elphaba's lines," he said bitterly.

They looked at each other in surprise; they had never heard Ryan talk ill of his sister before.

"Aren't you excited? The play starts in two-and-a-half weeks!" Taylor squealed.

"Of course I am!" Ryan said.

"And you and Gabi are playing lovers," Kelsi said, raising her eyebrows.

"And poor Troy has to play Boq, who pines after Sharpay for almost the entire play," Ryan said, trying to get off the Fiyero/Elphaba topic. He had blushed a deep scarlet, as Gabriella had. But they could detect a sort of pride that Troy wasn't Yero.

Attention!" Mrs. Darbus called shrilly. The cast fell silent.

"We are doing the complete run-through today, tech and makeup included! Everyone report to their dressing rooms,"

"Do I look okay?" Kelsi asked. She was wearing her Nessa costume, consisting of a plaid skirt and a red and white sweater-vest with her hair in short curls.

"Bea-utiful, dalin'," Gabriella said, pausing on her green makeup applying and looking Kelsi over.

"_Outlive a lie…for you and…_" It was very how much Sharpay was mimicking Kristen Cheno. _Not good…_Gabriella thought backstage, as a plastic baby was her role in the opening scene.

"_No one mourns the wicked…_" Taylor fit the part of angry villager perfectly.

Gabriella spotted Jason seducing Cara, decked out as Elphaba's Mother. He didn't have the gray streaks in his hair that he had when he was the older Wizard.

"You and Ms. Elphaba will be rooming together," a senior portraying Morrible said, giving an awful grin to Sharpay.

"Bu-!" Sharpay said. Even without her extensive theatre training, she could have pulled that off, based on her true loathing of Gabriella.

"_What is this feeling, so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you…" _Gabriella and Sharpay were glaring at each other.

"…_We don't mean to show a bias, but Galinda, you're a martyr…_" Taylor, who also doubled as a Shizian student, gave her an I-really-don't-mean-this look.

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight_

_I need help believing, you're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings, could not foresee_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me…_

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine…_

_I always thought Ryan was a bit weird, _Gabriella thought while singing to Ryan's brown eyes, _but he's really not that bad…_But she remembered the promise she had made to Troy. But now, thinking about it, he was being really overbearing on her…

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_But somehow I'm feeling, it's 'up' that I fell…_

Ryan had never given Gabriella Montez much thought before this. She was just The New Girl to him. Before this. Now, he was quickly falling for her, and not just because it was scripted. But he remembered his promise to Sharpay not to get too friendly with Gabriella than was necessary…

_Every moment, as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future, for us as a pair… _Ryan sang, looking deep into Gabriella's kind eyes. Though they were the same color as Sharpay's, they were never full of loathing as hers had. Gabriella's were full of kindness…

_And though I may know, I don't care…_

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight, until it is through_

_And know, I'll be here, holding you…_

_As long as you're mine…_

As they sang the last note in perfect harmony, the cast who were situated in the seating waiting for their cues, and the people who wandered in from their after school activities, burst into raucous applause, many of them gave them standing ovations.

"What is it?" Ryan asked Gabriella.

"It's just," Gabriella looked down at her hands, looking beat, "for the first time," she whispered the last word, "_wicked._"

This was It. Gabriella leaned in, slightly closing her eyes, preparing for the moment, Ryan following suit.

Their lips met. Ryan's hand was in her long dark hair and her arms were around her neck. Gabriella hadn't felt like that when she had kissed Troy, not even their first kiss at Lava Springs. When she kissed Ryan, it felt like fireworks were popping over them and soft rain falling on them; the ideal kiss.

The auditorium was once again filled with ringing applause and there wasn't a dry eye in the place, except Sharpay, who looked menacing in her Good Witch costume, glaring the pair, and Troy, who was looking intently at his script, though not moving his eyes.

"You and Ryan looked pretty smokin' there," Kelsi joked, poking Gabriella in the arm teasingly.

"You know it was just good acting," Gabriella smiled through her lie.

Troy, who was striding beside them, said nothing.

"Sharpay looked mutinous," Taylor said, grinning.

"As always," Ryan said. Gabriella laughed, and, when Troy wasn't looking, laid her head on his chest. Ryan was slightly surprised by this gesture, but gave Gabriella a hug.

Taylor and Kelsi once again exchanged looks at the pair, not bothering to hide the meaning. Instead of denying it, Gabriella just sighed and looked up at Ryan, who smiled back.

**Author's Note: **You know the drill: review! And please don't just say 'I loved it'. If you can, please tell me _why _you liked it. And ideas are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6: What If I Don't Care?

Author's Note: I'm back

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot.

**High School Musical is Wicked!**

**Chapter 6: What If I Don't Care?**

**By musiclover94**

Recap…

Taylor and Kelsi once again exchanged looks at the pair, not bothering to hide the meaning. Instead of denying it, Gabriella just sighed and looked up at Ryan, who smiled back.

Troy turned around and saw, to his horror, his Gabriella and Hat Boy gazing into each other's eyes, Ryan hugging _his_ girlfriend. Gabriella, upon seeing that Troy had seen the gesture, quickly detached herself from Ryan and looked at the ground. Ryan looked positively terrified at Troy's murderous expression shot at him. No one said a word until they got to Kelsi's house, then Taylor's house, and then Ryan's house, where a Barbie-pink convertible was parked in the driveway, signaling that Sharpay had already gotten home.

"Bye Troy, Gabriella," he said, walking up the steps.

"Bye," they both said.

Troy and Gabriella walked in silence for a few more blocks because they live a couple doors down from each other. Troy stopped a few doors down from Gabriella's house, in front of an alley that was pitch-black.

"Gabriella," Troy said. It was not a question, it was a statement.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Come over here," he said in a deadly voice. Gabriella obeyed, looking scared.

Once his girlfriend was close enough, he swiftly caught her arm and pulled her closer, so that they were almost nose-to-nose. His piercing grip stayed, starting to make her arm hurt.

"Gabriella, I do not want you socializing with Ryan Evans. Not now, not ever. Bad things will happen if you do," he said in a deadly whisper.

Gabriella was quaking with pure fear by this point, her chocolate brown eyes wide with fear. She nodded an almost undetectable nod.

"Glad we got that straight. Don't tell anyone we had this conversation, do I make myself clear? Don't tell _anyone,_" He said, a slightly maddening look in his eyes, looking slightly deranged in the moonlight. She nodded again, getting more terrified by the moment.

"Bye," he said and walked to his house.

The trouble with school is, they always try to teach the wrong lesson

_They want you to become less callow, less shallow_

_But I say, why invite stress in?_

_Stop studying strife, and learn to live, the unexamined, life…_

_Dancing through life, skimming the surface, gliding where turf if smooth,_

_Life's more painless, for the brainless_

_Why think too hard?_

_When it's so soothing_

_Dancing through life, no need to tough it_

_When you can sluff it off as I do_

_Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters_

_It's just life, so keep dancing though…_

It was the next day, a little bit into another complete run through. Gabriella was keeping her promise to Troy; she hadn't even looked at they guy she was head over heels in love with yet.

Hands touch, eyes meet

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Heart leap, in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

Gabriella was truly singing from the heart now. Ryan must love another…he always seems to smile when he sees Cara…that must be it. Her heart sank as she sang on.

After Mrs. Darbus had released them all to leave after practice, Gabriella seized her chance. When Troy wasn't looking, she stole a few moments with Ryan.

"Ryan?" she asked.

"Yeah, Gabi?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Gabriella took a deep breath, looked around to make sure Troy wasn't watching and told him everything.

"And now I can't talk to you, and, knowing Troy, I probably can't look at you either." Gabriella said sadly.

"And what did Troy say would happen if we talked or looked at each other?" Ryan asked seriously.

"He just said 'bad things will happen'. I don't want you to get hurt, Ryan." She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed into his chest.

By then the auditorium was empty except for Ryan, Gabriella, and unknowingly, Troy, who had finally noticed Gabriella breaking the promise.

"What if I don't care?" Ryan said defiantly. He pulled Gabriella closer, but not in the forceful way Troy had, but in a passionate, but soft way.

Their lips crashed together, more passionate and true than any stage kiss could do. Because this was real. The As Long As You're Mine kiss was real as well, but it was planned. This, however, was unplanned, no planned amount of passion. They remained kissing for several minutes, or maybe days for all they knew. All that was real to them was each other.

Unfortunately, the Crazy Ex had seen all this. He ran over, looking more murderous than ever. He wrenched the two apart.

"What are you doing, Gabriella?" he said in a deadly whisper, which was far worse than a yell.

"N-n-nothing…" she stuttered, looking downright petrified.

"Oh, making out with Hat Boy was _nothing!_" he said in the same deadly whisper, gripping Gabriella's bruised arm so tight she was starting to lose feeling in her forearm.

"Leave her alone!" Ryan exclaimed, approaching Troy and trying to get him off Gabriella. She was now more terrified than ever before, not for herself, but for Ryan. She was silently mouthing to him 'Run. Now.' But her efforts were unnoticed by Ryan, who was trying his best to keep Troy off Gabriella. Ryan was much smaller than Troy, so this was proving unsuccessful.

Troy suddenly stopped his efforts to get to Gabriella and rounded on Ryan, who did not back down.

"And you," he said, directly to Ryan, "You'd better watch out."

And with that, he walked out of the auditorium, laughing an evil laugh.

Gabriella looked ghostly was shaking from head to toe. She quickly approached Ryan, who looked mutinous.

"Ryan…don't leave…" Gabriella pleaded.

"Why should I stay here?" he asked.

"You heard what Troy said, he's going to really injure you, or worse…I just don't want to see you get hurt!"

"What if I don't care?" he repeated, grabbing both her arms, "I'll be ready for whatever comes my way, Gabs. Don't worry about me."

And before Gabriella could restrain him, he walked out the door, the same door the Troy had walked through minutes before. He had not even kissed her goodbye.

Ryan was walking calmly away from the back entrance of the school, approaching the perpetually dark alley he always passed by. He had not kissed Gabriella, for he knew if he did, he would have never let her go.

A rough hand grabbed his jacket and pulled him into the darkness of the alley. He had been expecting this, so he did not struggle. He saw a brief glimpse of Troy's maniacal figure holding him by the scruff of his neck. It was dinnertime, no one would be outside to hear or see this, except him and Troy.

"Hello Evans," he said, leering at him. Ryan wasn't showing any signs of fear.

Without any warning, Troy slugged Ryan in the gut. He had expected it, of course, but it still came as a blow. Once, two, three, four, five times Troy punched him. He felt an ominous cracking of his ribs on the fifth one. He kneeled down and coughed up blood. Troy stood over him and laughed a self-satisfied, crazy laugh.

"That's-what-you-get-for-messing-with-my-girl," he said, marking each word with a kick to Ryan, who kept his cries for help inside.

Troy left a blood-soaked Ryan in the alleyway, out of sight of passerby. If his body could talk, Ryan's would be screaming. A steady scream of blood was issuing from his mouth and various scars on his body. His leg felt like it was on fire, bent at an odd and uncomfortable angle. He had been thrown facedown, so another stream of blood was pouring out of his nose. With all the energy he could muster, he flipped himself around and his body gave another unheard scream of pain. As the world above him, slipped out of focus, he only had one thought on his mind.

"_Gabriella…_" he whispered and then everything went black and Ryan Evans lay still.

Gabriella was running around the neighborhood, frantically trying to find Ryan. There was no sound outside; she could see happy families eating dinner through their windows. She came to the deserted alley and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**Author's Note: **Please review! And don't flame me for making Troy so mean; it's fiction for Pete's sake! And if you liked it, please tell me why if you can. Thanks. And ideas are, as always, welcome.


	7. Chapter 7: If I Die, I Would Die Happy

**Author's Note: **I was just _dying _to update this, so here it is! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot and Evil Troy.

**High School Musical is Wicked!**

**Chapter 7: If I Die, I Would Die Happy**

**By musiclover94 and Baby-M-xo**

_Last Chapter…_

Gabriella was running around the neighborhood, frantically trying to find Ryan. There was no sound outside; she could see happy families eating dinner through their windows. She came to the deserted alley and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"RYAN!" She ran into the alley. Ryan was still lying in the garbage-strewn alleyway, almost invisible by his unmoving state. She was getting closer…The one she loved was sprawled across the muddy brick path, his blond hair matted with a scarlet liquid and his eyes closed, his chest not rising up and down. There were huge bruises all over him and his leg looked broken beyond repair.

"Ryan…please don't be dead…_please…_" She pleaded, even though he couldn't hear her. A tear fell directly on Ryan's face, but he did not stir.

She had caused this. If she had only restricted him longer, this might have never happened…Troy had been waiting, knowing Ryan's personality, knowing that he would do anything for someone he loved…Anger bubbled up white-hot inside Gabriella as she thought of this.

"Gabriella…" Ryan said weakly from where he lay, sounding several years older.

"Ryan?" she said breathlessly, turning to him. He had started to breathe again now, but his breaths were ragged and few in number. His eyes were still closed.

"Are…you…okay?" he asked, still not moving.

"I'm fine. But you…who _did _this to you?" she started.

"Troy," he breathed sharply, wincing.

"I'm going to _kill _him!" she seethed.

Ryan made a sudden movement to get up. "He would just kill you first, Gabi. I know what he can do."

"Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to stay inside the school?" she pleaded.

"Because he would just come after you. It's better you than me getting hurt, or worse. You're my everything, Gabriella. If I die, I would die happy because I met you."

Gabriella couldn't hold it anymore. A waterfall of tears poured from her eyes. She didn't bother hiding them. What was the point? Her true love was slowly dying at the hand of her ex.

"Brie, don't cry…" He started to get up, but fell back with a _thud _on the ground, gave a sharp breath, and moved no more.

"Ryan! Please…no…" she pleaded. A great wave of thought came over her, along with a feeling of stupidity toward herself. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed 911. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Now it might be too late…she willed herself to not think of that thought.

"Hello. What is your emergency?"

"My boyfriend's been beat up and he's not breathing. I need an ambulance _now!_" she said, very near another wave of tears.

"Where is you position?"

She thought for a moment, her brain fuzzy. "On the corner of Fleet Street and Harper Avenue, in the alley."

"We'll be there in five minutes," she said and hung up.

She felt a surge of anger at the 9111 people. Five minutes from now might be too late to save Ryan.

He was still not moving as she waited in panicking silence. She heard tires skid across the wet road a little ways away from the alley opening. Three or four paramedics rushed in, their white uniforms blinding to Gabriella after the eternal darkness of the alley.

Without a word, they lifted the still unmoving figure of Ryan into the stretcher they had brought along. Gabriella followed them, still holding back tears, shaking from the effort.

As they were hoisting him into the ambulance, Gabriella asked if she could come in it with Ryan. They said yes with kind smiles plastered on their faces. Gabriella took a seat next to Ryan, who still lay still. She held his hand the whole ride, hoping against hope that it would sustain him, letting him know that there was someone there for him.

**Author's Note: **Please review and check out Baby-M-xo's stories. She helped me a lot with this chapter and she writes really well. And please tell me _why _you liked the chapter, don't just say 'I loved it'. Thank you. And sorry for the shortness of the chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8: This Is Real

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**High School Musical is Wicked!**

**Chapter 8: This Is Real**

**By musiclover94**

_Last Chapter…_

As they were hoisting him into the ambulance, Gabriella asked if she could come in it with Ryan. They said yes with kind smiles plastered on their faces. Gabriella took a seat next to Ryan, who still lay still. She held his hand the whole ride, hoping against hope that it would sustain him, letting him know that there was someone there for him.

--

The rain was pouring by the time they got to the hospital. The stretcher's wheels slid on the wet pavement as the medics, Ryan's unconscious, near-death form, and Gabriella made their way to the back entrance to the Albuquerque Hospital. Her silent tears mixed in with the rain falling from the heavens, the heavens that Ryan might be in right now for all they knew.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked one of the doctors. They were inside the building at last and after a couple minutes hovering over Ryan, had rushed him to the ER.

"He has massive internal bleeding, Ms. Montez," the doctor informed her and headed off after the others.

Gabriella sank weakly into a chair, tears flowing out of her puffy eyes into her shaking hands covering them. But then she thought of something: Would Ryan have wanted her to be doing this, crying over his state of being? Or would he have wanted her to be doing something about it? She thought the latter. She took a deep, quaking breath and stepped outside the hospital and dialed the police's number.

"Hello, this is the Albuquerque Police Department. What crime are you reporting?" a man's voice said.

Gabriella told him everything that had happened. He paused for a moment, and then said, "You don't seem fond of this Troy Bolton, do you?"

Gabriella almost laughed at this absurd comment, despite the circumstances on which the call was dialed. "I hate him."

"Do you have any evidence that this attack was real? That this wasn't just a scam to get Mr. Bolton in jail?" he asked calmly.

"The victim told me himself!" Gabriella exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air with exasperation.

"And this victim is your new boyfriend, I believe?"

Gabriella said, "Yes, he is," even though it was a mostly false statement. She reasoned that saying 'kind of' would sound too teenager-ish and the authorities wouldn't take her seriously.

"So, naturally, he would want to get the ex out of the way, like, perhaps in jail?"

Gabriella couldn't believe this. "This isn't some joke, or scheme, or whatever it is that you think it is! This is _real!_"

The officer gave a forced, patient sigh and said "How about you come down to the station tomorrow and we can talk face-to-face."

"Will it help my case?" she asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," he said mysteriously.

"Fine," she said and hung up. Gabriella felt like crying again. _Why _did no one believe her?

She pushed open the hospital doors again dejectedly. She resumed her post in her chair by the ER wing, staring at the off-white tile floor for what seemed like days, but were probably just minutes ticking into hours. She thought of Ryan, unconscious or dead in an unfamiliar hospital room surrounded by strangers.

She longed to be near him again, but he was in surgery. A tear fell as she said this, despite her best efforts to keep the waterworks at bay. She kept on repeating the words _Ryan, pull through, please pull through _in her head, hoping it would help him survive if he was still on Earth.

A grave-looking doctor Gabriella didn't know stepped out of the hallway leading to where the brunette was. She looked very young, maybe an intern, assigned to do the dirty work.

"Are you Ms. Montez?" she asked her timidly.

"Yes, I am," Gabriella replied, picking her head up out of her tear-blotched hands.

"I'm here to inform you that Ryan Evans is…

**Author's Note: **Is what? Find out in the next chapter. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: I Know You Did It

**Author's Note: **At last, the chapter you all have been waiting for! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot and stuff you don't recognize.

**High School Musical is Wicked!**

**Chapter 9: I Know You Did It**

**By musiclover94**

_Last Chapter…_

"Are you Ms. Montez?" she asked her timidly.

"Yes, I am," Gabriella replied, picking her head up out of her tear-blotched hands.

"I'm here to inform you that Ryan Evans is…

--

in a stable condition. The surgery was successful, but there is still a small chance he might not make it."

Gabriella let go of the breath she unknowingly held as the nurse was talking to her. A pleasant numbness swept over her. _Ryan was alive…_but then she remembered the other news the intern had for her…_'but there is still a small chance he might not make it…'_

She distantly heard the woman say, "Would you like to see him?"

Gabriella could only nod. She followed the smiling nurse to wherever Ryan was. When they were at the fateful door, the nurse left her alone, smiling over her shoulder. Gabriella opened the door with a shaking hand. She stepped onto the cool tiles on the floor and saw her love in a horrific state.

Though not as badly bruised as she had seen him before, he had several long stitches all along his arms and head. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing his damaged chest moving up and down. IV needles were all along him like pushpins on a bulletin board. His hair was still matted and there were two skinny tubes in his nostrils.

Gabriella slowly walked over to him, her shoes making a _tap-tap _on the floor.

"R-Ryan?" she asked shakily, looking down at the battered, scarred face.

"Brie?" he asked hoarsely.

Without hesitation, Gabriella lunged at him, wrapped her arms around his frail neck, and kissed, kissed him as she had never kissed him before. It must have been days before they broke apart and Ryan said, despite the pain he must be feeling right now, "Hello to you, too!"

Gabriella gave a shaky laugh and then said, on the brink of sobbing, "I thought you….wouldn't…m-make it…" She collapsed into Ryan's waiting arms. He patted her hair while she sobbed.

"But I did!" Ryan said, still patting her head.

"They say you might not, though…"

"I'm gonna make it, Gabi, don't worry."

"How do you know that?" Gabriella asked thickly, holding back tears.

"Because you're here." He put one hand behind her neck and kissed her passionately, and Gabriella was kissing back, and it was bliss until…

"Ryan!" Sharpay exclaimed, running over to her twin, her stilettos clacking loudly on the ground. Gabriella and Ryan broke apart suddenly and Sharpay hugged her brother, completely ignoring Gabriella.

"How did this," Enchante Evans said, gesturing to her son's state of being, "happen?"

Gabriella told them the full story, with side comments from Ryan. After consuming this information, Sharpay asked sharply **(no pun intended)**, "Have you told the police about this, Gabi?"

"Yeah, but they wouldn't believe me!" Gabriella said angrily, the hatred flowing through her once again.

Mrs. Evans looked beyond shock. "Why didn't they believe you, Gabriella?"

Gabriella retold the phone conversation, her hatred growing with each word.

The Evans were speechless, but the silence was broken by the door creaking open again, and Chad, Taylor, and, Troy. Gabriella's loathing level was fit to burst. She glared at him with renewed vigor, poised to attack.

"What happened?" Taylor asked, looking at her friend in utter shock.

Gabriella, looking pointedly and unblinkingly at Troy, who looked down, said coldly, "_Someone _beat him up."

They all looked to Troy, whom Gabriella was still looking at with pure hatred blazing in her eyes. At that moment, they all knew, but they didn't make a move yet, they needed careful planning to efficiently chuck Troy in jail.

The same nurse that had taken Gabriella to the room opened the door and said, "Visiting hours in the ICU are closed." She gave them all a sympathetic smile and closed the door.

Mrs. Evans gave her son a hug and left, along with Chad and Taylor, who murmured words similar to 'get well soon'. Now there was only Sharpay, Gabriella, and Troy left. Gabriella hugged Ryan and stood up, feeling another of Troy's murderous glares aimed at her and Ryan. She was still drying some tears. Before she and the fiery blonde left the room.

Sharpay went right up to Troy and hissed, "I know you did it."

**Author's Note: **See what I mean about my writing going downhill? Well, please review, even if you disliked it.


	10. Chapter 10: Freight Train

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review! Thanks to FelineMimiDavis74 for help on this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**High School Musical is Wicked!**

**Chapter 10: Freight Train**

**By musiclover94**

_Last Chapter…_

Gabriella hugged Ryan and stood up, feeling another of Troy's murderous glares aimed at her and Ryan. She was still drying some tears. Before she and the fiery blonde left the room. Sharpay went right up to Troy and hissed, "I know you did it."

--

Troy didn't look the last bit fazed as the blonde glared at him as she stormed out of her twin's hospital room, slamming the door shut behind her, causing several disapproving glances from the various nurses and doctors roaming the halls and leafing through files..

The room was completely silent after Sharpay's departure, except for the various beeping of the machines around them. Gabriella hadn't left the room. She was looking stonily at Troy, daring him with her eyes to hurt Ryan when she was here.

"See you guys later, then," Troy said and turned for the door, simple as that. _The nerve of him…_Gabriella seethed, hoping the feeling got its way to her ex-boyfriend's head.

She sank down into a chair close to Ryan's bed. He wrapped one arm around her and held her close. She was visibly shaking and she laid her head gently on Ryan's shoulder, but it sprang up immediately. She fixed a worried gaze on his.

"What, Gabi?" he asked, still holding her, showing no pain on his bruised face.

"Am I causing you torrential pain, by hugging you and things like that?" she asked seriously.

Ryan thought for several moments, and then said, looking directly into Gabriella's eyes, "Yeah, but I don't care. I love you too much." And he kissed her, and Gabriella melted at his touch, like butter left out on a hot summer day.

Sharpay walked out of the bathroom, after wiping the angry tears that had fallen from her fiery brown eyes and to re-fix her makeup. She went down another hallway and stumbled out of the main exit/entrance. Even though it was relatively early in the afternoon, the world was slowly turning dark.

She wove her way through the almost vacant parking lot to the sidewalk leading to her house. As she passed the eternally dark alley, a hand caught a clump of her long blonde hair and yanked it back, causing Sharpay to half stumble, half be dragged into the alley.

Some kind of cloth material was roughly shoved into her mouth, effectively gagging her and a very familiar voice said coldly, still holding a clump of her beautiful hair, "Hello, Evans."

Gabriella had left the room and headed to the main lobby, expecting Troy to be there, with something to say to her. She had a few choice words up her sleeve as well. But, to her complete surprise, the lobby was completely empty except for the receptionist and a very old lady, who looked like she had dozed off in her hard plastic chair.

"Um, have you seen Troy Bolton?" she asked the nurse.

"No, I haven't," she replied, not unkindly.

And then it hit her, like a freight train. Troy and Sharpay had left Ryan's room at almost the same time, probably only a couple minutes between them…and the makeup perfectionist always had to have her face in place. Troy had been waiting; just not for her…_I know you did it…_The words stuck in Gabriella's head unpleasantly….Troy knew that Sharpay knew, and he would stop at nothing to prevent the blonde from telling authorities…even if it meant hurting another person….

"Thanks," she said quickly to the kind receptionist and then bolted out the door, knowing where to go. The nurse looked at her curiously, but didn't follow.

Troy heard approaching footfalls getting nearer the alley. He left Sharpay there, still bound and gagged. He quickly turned into a side exit and slipped out of sight.

Gabriella turned the corner and approached the alley. She skidded to a halt at its entrance and screamed at what she saw, but no sound came out, as if she had been gagged too.

**Author's Note:** Haha, a cliffy! I know the chapter was pretty short, but please review and ideas are always appreciated. That Troy/Gabriella confrontation will come soon, don't you worry. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: No Air to Breathe

**Author's Note:** Please review. This story should be done in a few chapters, maybe two or three more.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**High School Musical is Wicked!**

**Chapter 11: No Air to Breathe**

**By musiclover94**

_Last Chapter…_

Gabriella turned the corner and approached the alley. She skidded to a halt at its entrance and screamed at what she saw, but no sound came out, as if she had been gagged too.

--

She sprinted to Sharpay's side, in almost the exact same place her twin had been a few days earlier.

Her hair was in a tangled mess forming an ominous halo-type thing around her face. Her eyes were fluttering between being closed and being open. Of what Gabriella could see of her best friend's eyes, it was a look of pure pain and fear.

Her face was slightly puffy and one of her legs was at an odd angle. Her bruised ribcage was nor rising and falling and her skin was starting to turn a yellowish-white tinge. Gabriella seized the wad of material in her mouth and pulled it out. Sharpay breathed shallowly, suggesting severely broken ribs.

"Gabriella…" she began, obviously in great pain.

"Don't speak," she said, surprised that her own panic wasn't showing in her voice. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed 911. She told them what had happened and where they were. The operator on the opposite end said they'd be there in a few moments. They both hung up and Gabriella was left with her own rage at Troy and her extreme worry for her friend to deal with.

She heard the calming, but also unsettling wail of the ambulance siren as the vehicle skidded to a stop outside the alley.

Four or five paramedics rushed out of the van with a stretcher and sped to Sharpay's side and scooped her up into the white cloth. No one made any objection when Gabriella hopped in the back with them.

Sharpay half-jogged with the team of doctors as they sped down the hall of the hospital, past other anxious-looking medical professionals to a room Gabriella had become very familiar with.

Ryan had a shocked expression on his scarred face, demanding for an explanation when his almost-dead twin sister burst into his room. He swiveled his legs from the bed and onto the hard floor with surprising agility. He had apparently been put into a walking cast.

"Gabriella, what's go-?" he began, looking from Gabriella to the team of doctors surrounding Sharpay.

"Troy attacked her," she said shakily, her emotions getting the better of her. Ryan's eyes flamed up in rage and he made a move to get out of the door. Gabriella held him back with two hands.

"Ryan, it won't do anyone any good if you get hurt again…" she began.

"Gabriella, my only sister is on the brink of death and you think I'm just going to _sit _here?" he said angrily.

Gabriella didn't answer; she knew it was a rhetorical question.

A series of loud, close-together beeps emitted from the Sharpay's side of the room. And then, the sound everyone had been dreading to hear came: the flat beep, a flatline.

A nurse rushed over to Gabriella and Ryan and said, "I'm sorry to inform you that Sharpay Evans has died."

Gabriella felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach, like there was no more air left in the world to breathe. She was still holding back Ryan, and after this news, she had to put in more effort to keep him from doing something rash.

"She…is…not…dead…" Gabriella said, shaking her head.

"It's been confirmed, Miss." The nurse sounded genuinely compassionate.

Without really realizing what she was doing, Gabriella released Ryan, who was too shocked by this action to move an inch. She moved ghost-like to the place where Sharpay laid.

She looked peaceful, her eyes closed, small in death. The brunette felt her throat close up and she turned away before she could completely break down. She knew what she must do. Instead of turning to the nurse, she addressed Ryan instead.

"Ryan, I have to go and find Troy," she said, willing herself to keep her voice even.

Ryan's eyes bulged and he grabbed one of her arms strongly. "Brie. What are you doing?"

Gabriella didn't bother repeating the statement. She felt that if she did, fear would betray her. "I'm not trying to be noble or anything like that…it's just something I have to do." She gently tugged her arm out of his grasp and turned for the door, tears blurring her vision.

"Gabriella, I've already lost Sharpay. I don't want to lose you, too! You don't have to do this. It's what he expects." He was pleading with her; she could practically see his expression even though her back was to him.

She turned and said, fighting to be brave, "I have to do this, Ryan."

And without another moment's hesitation, she walked the way to the door in two big steps and walked out the door to the main doors, letting the tears pour down her face.

Gabriella directed herself to Troy's house, feeling like her real self was somewhere far, far away. She tested the doorknob and, surprisingly, it creaked open easily. It was like what Ryan said: he was expecting her.

She looked around the semi-dark house and found her way to Troy's room. When she got there, that door was unlocked as well. She opened it quickly, fighting the growing voice inside her that was telling her to run.

Troy was sitting perfectly serenely at the chair at his desk, facing the door. When she barged in looking murderous despite her tears, he simply said, "Hello, Gabriella."

"I hate you, you know that?" she said, her voice full of somewhat suppressed rage.

Troy pulled on an expression of surprise. "No, I don't. Why?"

Gabriella was about ready to strangle him. "You attack my best friend and the love of my life. Sharpay's dead, I hope you're happy." Her voice positively dripped with venom.

Troy's face changed to a look of fake shock and concern and he said, "What? Gabi, I'm so sorry…" And in one swift movement, so quick Gabriella couldn't move away, he had her in a hug full of false sympathy.

Gabriella pulled herself off in a split second and she moved several paces back, closer to the door she had stupidly closed. She knew that if she made any sudden movements to escape, Troy would move in for a third attack.

"Why would I be happy about this?" Gabriella could see why Darbus had chosen him for the lead in Twinkle Towne; he delivered the question like a skilled actor.

Gabriella laughed a laugh full of mirth. "Don't act like the idiot you are, Bolton. I _know _you attacked them. And I'm going to tell the police. Attack me on my way, I don't care! Nothing matters anymore now." She turned around for the door, but was stopped by Troy's hand, which was around her waist. He spun her around and had her in an iron grip that she couldn't get out of.

"Brie, I would _never _hurt you. I love you." And, before Gabriella could try to escape, he had her in a lip lock. After a few seconds, Gabriella finally succeeded in escaping and basically stumbled backward, glaring at him in shock and revulsion.

"How…_dare_…you…" she sputtered angrily. Actually, that was an understatement.

When Troy didn't say anything, Gabriella spun on her heel and stormed out of the room, tears blinding her path.

"Gabriella! You're all ri-Gabriella?" Ryan said the second she stumbled into the hospital room and collapsing into a chair, sobbing fluently now.

"What?" she blubbered through the waterfall.

"Gabriella, you look horrible."

And indeed she did: her hair was tangled and frizzy, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and she was turning a sickly sort of pale and she was shaking as if she just swam the English Channel in the middle of winter.

She just continued to sob. Ryan got up and put an arm around her, holding her close.

"What happened?" he asked soothingly, rocking her back and forth.

She recounted what had happened at Troy's house, having to pause for several moments to let more tears fall, but Ryan was patient. He noticed her arms, which had several large bruises from Troy's iron grip. He looked darkly at them and then addressed Gabriella seriously.

"Are these from Troy, Gabi?" he asked, pointing at the purple blemishes.

"What? Yeah, those are from him. It's not a big deal, though…it's happened before…"

Right after saying this, she regretted it.

"That's it. I'm going after him." He stood up and was about halfway to the door before Gabriella sprang up and seized his undamaged arm and turning him around to meet her frightened and panicked eyes.

"Ryan, this is what he expects. I know how he thinks," she began pleadingly, using his words, "Sharpay wouldn't have wanted you to do this."

"Sharpay wouldn't want me to find her murderer?" It was obviously a rhetorical question. Flames burned in his eyes as he said it, but Gabriella didn't back down. "I've already lost her, I don't want to lose you too! If you die, I won't be able to go on. You're the only thing that matters to me. The most important thing to me now, the most important thing to me ever."

Ryan looked away from her chocolate brown eyes full of pleading and started fixedly at the ground, his eyes growing darker with anger. "Don't say that," he said quietly.

"Don't say what?" She was still holding on.

"That you couldn't go on without me. Whatever may happen to me, you must not put yourself in harm's way, do I make myself clear?"

"I don't want you to go," she said, more tears threatening to fall.

"I have to do this, Gabriella. I love you." And he turned and hobbled out of the room. After several moments, Gabriella followed him. Troy wouldn't dare hurt Ryan with her around.

They exited the hallway and walked into entrance to the main lobby. Gabriella grabbed Ryan's shoulder and turned him around slowly.

"Ryan, I'm coming with you," she said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"No you're not, Gabi. It's too dangerous."

"I know that he won't hurt you if I'm there, Ryan. It's safest," she pleaded.

"If you honestly think I'm putting you into harm, even for a second, between me and Troy, then y-"

"Are you talking about a Mr. Troy Bolton?" a voice said from directly behind them. Ryan and Gabriella turned their heads to see the police chief who had underestimated Gabriella standing there, previously unnoticed by either of them.

"Yes, we are," Gabriella said angrily. Her feeling of hatred toward the chief hadn't dwindled in the slightest.

"We finally took you seriously, Ms. Montez, when we saw Ms. Evans. We went after Bolton, but he was one step ahead of us. He fled and we haven't tracked him down yet."

**Author's Note:** Please review and ideas are needed for this. And the play is still going to happen, just to let you know, since this story's drifted as far away as it can from its original intentions. REVIEW!


End file.
